Эпилог (Inquisition)
Брешь right|300pxИ вот, проснувшись после долгого забвения, Корифей увидел, что мир сошёл с колеи. Он долго бился за то, чтобы вернуть мрачные дни магии, стать богом и перекроить всё на свой лад. Ныне один только шрам в небесах напоминает нам о том, что чуть не случилось. Так была одержана величайшая победа над хаосом, навсегда переменившая мир. Орлей По результатам квеста Злые глаза и злые сердца возможны варианты: Императрица Селина right|300pxОбратим взор на могучую империю Орлей, где по-прежнему на своём золотом троне восседает императрица Селина. :Если Гаспар убит, а Бриала жива и отправлена в изгнание: ::Гражданская война окончена, Гаспар побежден. Но, говорят, Бриала все еще не утратила надежды на свое возвращение из изгнания. Императрица окружена тенями войны, эльфийские кинжалы правят бал по ночам, а шпионы преследуют ее повсюду. :Если Гаспар убит, а Бриала и Селина воссоединились: ::На смену "доброй ссоре" пришёл худой, но мир. Орлей возрождается, а императрица покровительствует искусствам и культуре. Многие приписывают это возрождение её возлюбленной. Другие сомневаются, долго ли продержится такой союз. :Если Гаспар жив, Бриала убита: ::Гражданская война окончена, эльфийское восстание угасло, но говорят, Гаспар готовит свое возвращение из изгнания... Сколько пройдет времени прежде чем императрица снова совершит ошибку и оступится еще один раз? Этот страх преследует ее повсюду. :Если и Бриала, и Гаспар убиты: ::Гражданская война окончена, а порядок наконец восстановлен. Власть императрицы несомненна... Но какой ценой? Руки у Селины по локоть в крови, и весь ее двор знает об этом. Как бы то ни было, никто не решается противиться ей. :Если Селина, Гаспар и Бриала работают в союзе: ::Гражданская война окончена, но угроза новой витает в воздухе. Кажется, Гаспар отлично усвоил урок. Даже эльфы не находят покоя, ведь восстание Бриалы пошатнуло самые основы империи. Гаспар right|300px2)Consider the mighty Emipre of Orlais, where Gaspard has ascended to the golden throne. *2-2)He rules unopposed. Each noble house that rises up against him soon realizes it has made its last mistake. *2-2)He settles disputes with Ferelden, freeing the Orlesian armies to fortify the northern Tevinter borders. *2-2)His victories are many. Strength and stability are restored to Orlais... for now. Гаспар — марионетка Бриалы right|300px Его власть простирается не дальше, чем дозволяет Бриала - первая представительница эльфийского народа, получившая титул и землю. Вскоре после коронации эльфы по всей стране получили новые права. Было решено снести стены эльфинажей. Императору не очень-то уютно под присмотром эльфийки, но сделать он мало что может. Тем временем аристократы даже рассматривают возможность восстания. Удерживает их лишь страх перед союзом между Бриалой и Инквизитором(-эльфом). А также, вероятно, еще сохранившееся уважение к Инквизиции. На сей час в империи царит мир. Дополнительные выборы (от диалогов с правителями) *1-1)Увы, Селина вскоре забыла, как много для неё сделала Инквизиция. *1-1)Её посланников при императорском дворе принимают весьма холодно. Орлей не хочет склоняться ни перед кем, будь то даже герои и спасители. *1-1)Поговаривают, что если вновь грянет буря, то Селина останется одна против всех. *1-2)К счастью для Селины, её признательность Инквизиции не ослабла. *1-2-1)Некоторые считают, что императрица чересчур уповает на этот союз. Другие же знают, что лишь он отделяет её от краха. *1-2-2)Her subjects approve of the alliance even if some claim it is the only reason she yet clings to power. *1-3)The empire's ties to the Inquisition remain strong, both sides benefiting from the ongoing relationship. *1-3)Some resent this, calling Celene the Inquisitor's puppet - though they do not do so openly. *1-3)Orlais prospers, and soon forgets that it could very easily have been otherwise. *2-1)The emperor chafes under her command, but can do nothing - even as an alliance of nobles considers open rebellion. *2-1-1)They hesitate only because they fear the alliance between Briala and the elven Inquisitor. *2-1-1)The icy reception awaiting the Inquisition at court is telling, however. It seems only a matter of time. *2-1-2)They hesitate only because they fear Briala's alliance with the Inquisition. *2-1-2)Even so, many prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. It is only a matter of time. *2-2)Fortunatly for Gaspard, his gratitude towards the Inquisition has remained strong. *2-2)Some claim the emperor relies too much on his new allies, but others know the truth. *2-2)His enemies hesitate only because they fear the Inquisition's revenge - but for how long? Серые Стражи По результатам квеста Там лежит Бездна возможны варианты: Серые Стражи помогли Инквизиции right|300pxСерые Стражи юга после событий в Адаманте понемногу налаживают быт. Они объявили, что настало время Ордену выйти в мир и помочь всем живым биться с древнейшими врагами. Ходят слухи, что они оборвали связи с командованием в Вейсхаупте и теперь в ордене Стражей идёт затяжная война. Что сейчас делает Хоук/Страуд/Алистер/Логэйн - так и остаётся тайной: вести из Вейсхаупта очень скоро перестали поступать. Считать ли внезапное молчание признаком внутренних распрей или... чего-то худшего? Серые Стражи были изгнаны right|300px :Если Хоук остался в живых: :Если Хоук погиб: Верховная Жрица и Церковь Лелиана избрана Верховной жрицей right|300pxЧерез месяц после победы над Корифеем Церковь провозгласила Лелиану преемницей Солнечного трона. Наречённая Верховной жрицей Викторией, она первым же делом официально упразднила Круги Магов. Маги стали сами себе хозяевами. Верховную жрицу Викторию с самого начала восприняли неоднозначно. Появились новые секты, не принявшие её реформы и назвавшие её угрозой вере. :Если Лелиана была ужесточена: ::Ее ответ был быстрым и беспощадным. Единство удалось сохранить, но залы Великого Собора окропились кровью. :Если Лелиана стала мягче: ::Жрица же, встретившись с лидерами сект, призвала их к единству. Чудо, но её слова возымели действие, и на сей момент Церковь остаётся непоколебимой. :Личный квест Лелианы не был выполнен: Кассандра избрана Верховной жрицей right|300pxЧерез месяц после победы над Корифеем Церковь провозгласила Кассандру преемницей Солнечного трона. Наречённая Верховной жрицей Викторией, та немедленно произвела реформу, учредив новый Орден Храмовников и новый Круг Магов. Искатели Истины вернулись к своему призванию - защите мирного народа. Был обнародован манифест в поддержку Инквизиции, признающий её службу во благо всего Тедаса. Несмотря на широкое признание Верховной Жрицы, многие считают, что в своих реформах она перегнула палку. Вивьен избрана Верховной жрицей right|300pxЧерез месяц после победы над Корифеем Церковь потрясла весь мир, избрав Вивьен преемницей Солнечного трона. Нареченная Викторией, она стала первой колдуньей в должности Верховной жрицы. Скандал не заставил себя ждать. Один за одним последовали три мятежа, которые были немедленно и жестоко подавлены. Несколько месяцев царили беспорядки. Поговаривали, что лишь теплые отношения с Инквизицией обеспечили новой Жрице победу. К удивлению многих, Виктория возродила Круги Магов, а новый Орден храмовников держит в ежовых рукавицах. В новом Круге маги учатся и растут быстрее прежнего. Они свободнее и отвественнее своих предшественников, хотя бразды правления по-прежнему у Жрицы. Пока что Церкви удается сохранять единство. Несмотря на недовольство многих, чародейка восседает на Солнечном троне и не собирается с него сходить. Маги right|300pxМаги Инквизиции - бывшие мятежники под началом Великой Чародейки Фионы - оказались перед выбором. Союз :Если Лелиана стала Верховной жрицей: ::Когда Лелиана распустила Круги, маги покинули Инквизицию и реформировали Коллегию Чародеев, превратив её в новый орден. Коллегия, как сказали они, позволит магам юга мирно собираться и искать решения застарелых проблем. На данный момент всё обстоит именно так, и маги пользуются в Тедасе невиданным ранее уважением. :Если Кассандра стала Верховной жрицей: ::После раздумий они отклонили предложение Кассандры вернуться в Круги Магов, а вместо того реформировали Коллегию Чародеев, превратив её в новый орден. Коллегия, как сказали они, позволит магам юга мирно собираться и искать решения застарелых проблем. С самого же начала Коллегия и Круги не поладили. Многие боятся, что не за горами новая война магов друг с другом. :Если Вивьен стала Верховной жрицей: Подчинение :Если Лелиана стала Верховной жрицей: :: :Если Кассандра стала Верховной жрицей: :: :Если Вивьен стала Верховной жрицей: :: Храмовники right|300pxХрамовники Инквизиции, завербованные в цитадели Теринфаль, оказались перед выбором. Каллен вылечился от лириумной зависимости Многие последовали по стопам Каллена, начав медленно и мучительно отвыкать от лириума. Союз :Орден Искателей восстановлен: ::Лелиана стала Верховной жрицей: ::Кассандра стала Верховной жрицей: :::Обретённая свобода позволила им вступить в реформированный Орден искателей истины под началом Верховной жрицы. Там они несут служение справедливости. ::Вивьен стала Верховной жрицей: :Орден Искателей не восстановлен: ::Лелиана стала Верховной жрицей: ::Кассандра стала Верховной жрицей: ::Вивьен стала Верховной жрицей: Распущены :Лелиана стала Верховной жрицей: :Кассандра или Вивьен стали Верховной жрицей: :Когда Верховная жрица реформировала Храмовничий орден, они решили остаться с Инквизицией под началом Каллена. Каллен не вылечился от лириумной зависимости Союз :Лелиана стала Верховной жрицей: :Кассандра или Вивьен стали Верховной жрицей: Распущены :Лелиана стала Верховной жрицей: :Кассандра или Вивьен стали Верховной жрицей: Инквизиция right|300px right|300px А что же сама Инквизиция? :Инквизиция специализируется на Связях: ::Её сфера влияния ощущается в каждом зале. Путём дипломатии и обмена любезностями она обрела силу, способную пошатнуть целые королевства. :Инквизиция специализируется на Тайнах: ::Её глаза и уши есть в каждом дворце и в каждом замке. Ничто для неё не секрет, и в этих сведениях - залог её силы. :Инквизиция специализируется на Войсках: ::Её военная мощь возросла, став не хуже, чем у иного королевства. В страхе перед армией Инквизиции - залог её силы. :Специфика Инквизиции сбалансирована: ::Она распоряжается тайнами так же ловко, как и обменивается любезностями, а её военная мощь внушает страх. И её влияние остаётся вне всякого сомнения. Сейчас, прощаясь со Скайхолдом, я знаю, что со временем эта сила будет лишь прирастать. (Леди) Инквизитор - надежда и опора для людей, глава ордена, изменившего мир. Но для иных он/она навеки стал(а) заклятым врагом. Прячась в тени, они ждут, когда настанет их день. И когда он настанет, Инквизиция должна быть готова. da_i___story_illustrations_by_mattrhodesart-d8a2ai1.jpg Сцена после титров Флемет стоит рядом с включенным элувианом в неизвестном месте и пересылает через зеркало синюю энергию. Она останавливается: — Я знала, что ты придёшь. Зря ты отдал свою сферу Корифею, (она оборачивается, к ней подходит Солас) Ужасный Волк. Солас медленно приближается к ней. — Я слишком ослаб после сна. Не мог её отпереть. Ошибся я, и мне бы заплатить за ошибку. Но я нужен народу. (он делает паузу) Прости меня. Флемет обнимает Соласа. — И ты меня прости, старый друг. На миг вокруг Соласа появляется сияние, и синяя энергия из Флемет переходит к нему. Он хватает её тело, а потом вместе с ней падает на колени. Тело Флемет неестественно чернеет. Солас поднимает голову, из его глаз исходит дым, а сами глаза горят синим свечением. Провал миссий Эти слайды появляются в том случае, если Инквизитор погибнет или не сможет завершить миссию: :Погибает в Небесном гневе: :Погибает во время штурма армий Старшего: :Погибает в морозе после уничтожения Убежища: :Погибает в битве с Корифеем: Инквизитор_погиб.png|Погибает в Искусительном шёпоте Жертва_зависти.png|Погибает в плену у Зависти Храмовники_погибли.png|Погибает в битве с красными храмовниками или те убивают всех храмовников Инквизитор_погиб.png|Погибает в Владениях Кошмара Неодобрение_двора.jpg|Выгнали из бала Категория:Гайды